After vegnagun
by Cuvea
Summary: vegnagun is defeated.. but not everyone is happy. RxG, PxB, YxT. plz R&R..! humor, romance, drama!
1. The day after

It was a dark, cold morning that day. Everything was quiet. Even the birds that used to sing every morning was silent. On the Celsius, Yuna Paine and Rikku was still in their beds. It was to cold to get up, and they where tired after the day before!

So they just stayed in their beds. There was nothing else to do really! But yesterday they had.. Well.. What they always did. Fighting. For their life's. To save Spira actually. And yesterday was not an exception. But now it was over. They hoped so! Because yesterday they fought vegnagun. And not without damage! To themselves _and _Bevelle. In fact, almost the whole city was in ruins! You could call it Bevelle ruins now if you wanted to. And all because of vegnagun. And Shuyin!

But now it was all over. Now it was just the city that had to be rebuild. Ruined. But there was nothing to do about that except rebuilt the whole thing. And people in Bevelle wasn't angry with them. Actually they were happy. For getting rid of vegnagun. But there was also something else. The praetor.. Baralai. Was hurt. Very hurt. Because Shuyin had taken over his body. And now he was in a kind of coma. He could breath, hear but not talk, bee seen, but not see.

All because of Shuyin. And all of the Gullwings, especially Paine, was very upset. Gippal and Nooj too. They were his friends. For,.. Who knows how long.

But Paine stayed for herself. didn't talk to any one. Gippal and Nooj knew why but not Rikku and Yuna. They didn't understand it.

Then, at last they finally woke up. Rikku was the first to wake up, and walked outside her door. Out of her bedroom and looked around. There was no one out in the corridor. Then she walked in to Yunas room to see if she was awake.

When she came in there was no one in the bed. Meaning that she was awake.

"Yuna?" She called. And she got an answer.

"Yeah! What's up?" Yuna asked and walked over to Rikku.

"So.. You think we should ask Paine what's wrong?" She asked Yuna.

"Naa.. You know Paine.. If she want us to know, she will tell us herself" Yuna answered.

"No! She wont tell me! Only you! It's so unfair! So will just say: Minus 10 respect points Rikku!" Rikku said and stamped in the floor.

"Maybe that's because you are.. You know.. YOU!" Yuna said.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Nothing! Just be.. Patient!" Yuna said and walked over to a chair.

"I cant! I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know!" She said and stamped in the floor again.

"Doing that, wont help!"

"Aaarg! You are a meanie!" She said. She was starting to get pissed!

"Then go to your boyfriend Buddy! hehe" Yuna said with a little smile.

"Hmpf!" Rikku said and ran out. Smashing the door after her.

Sometimes it was fun to make her angry. Other days not. Well.. It was more Rikku who thought not.

On her way out, Rikku ran in to someone and fell down on the floor. As did the person she ran in to. She looked on the person.

"Av! Why in such a hurry Cid´s gal?" Gippal asked and stood up.

"Uuh.. Uum.. Uh.. I -I´m sorry!" She said and blushed so much!

"That's alright Cid´s gal! but watch were you are going next time" He said and helped her on her feet.

"T-t-thanks" She said and watched Gippal go away. She couldn't help it. He was just so damn cute! She had liked him for so loooong time! And no one knew. And she wasn't going to tell any one! Especially not Gippal. She knew she didn't have a chance! Because she knew he had a girlfriend. But she didn't know who. Gippal never talked very much about her actually. That made Rikku a little happy. She had forgot about why she was angry. So she wasn't any more, so she decided to walk up to the cabin to get some breakfast.

Meanwhile in Paines room. She was awake and ready to go down and have some breakfast. But then someone knocked on her door.

"What?" She just said and didn't go, open the door.

"It's me" Someone said.

"Who is me? Any one can be "me"!" She said and finally opened the door. Outside was Gippal.

"You?" She said .

"Cant I come in?" He asked.

Her answer was simply: No.

"Aaaa..! Come on Dr.P!" He said and tried to get in, but her arm was in the way, so he couldn't come in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you" He said and looked at her with puppy eyes. She finally let him in and then walked over to a chair.

"Make it fast okay! I have other things to do!"

"Come on Dr.P! We used to chat for, who knows how long when we were in the squad!"

"Well.. We aren't any more! And Stop calling me that!" She said. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Talk!" He said and moved a chair over to her.

"Well í´m not exactly in the mood for that!"

"Well you have to! About.. Baralai!" He said and looked at her.

"What about him?" She asked.

"You know what I mean! just admit it! You looove him!" He said with weird voice.

"Shut up!" She said and punched him on the shoulder.

"Aav! But its true!" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Aaaa.. I'm going down to get breakfast!" She said and walked out of the room. Leaving Gippal behind.

When she got down to the cabin, Rikku and Yuna was there too.

"Paine!" Rikku screamed to her.

_Ooh no! _Paine thought and walked over to sit on a chair by the table. Next to Yuna.

"Thought you would never wake up!" Rikku said and looked at Paine.

"I have bin awake for a long time! But thanks to Gippal, I couldn't go down here before!" She said.

"G-Gippal?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah... What?" Paine asked Rikku who looked like a ghost or something.

"Nothing!" Rikku said and looked away.

"We can see that you are lying! What is it?" Yuna asked her.

"Nothing. Really!" She said. So they didn't ask any more but ate their breakfast in peace and quiet.

When they were done, they walked to their rooms. Paine left first so Yuna and Rikku were alone again.

"Hey Rikku! You know you can tell anything to me." Yuna said to Rikku.

"I know. But its really nothing okay!" She said and walked away.

"Okay" Yuna said and walked out too. But she knew there was something with Rikku. What could it be? She wouldn't think of that any more, so she walked to her room were Tidus was waiting.


	2. Home from Zanarkand

"What are you doing here? I thought you should be in Zanarkand for the next week!" She said and ran over to him to give a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Well.. The guys gave me some time off to go here and have a little romantic weekend with you." He said and looked in to her eyes.

"Aaaww…! You shouldn't! but.. Haven't you heard?" She asked him and he didn't really look like he knew.

"Heard what?" He asked.

"About Baralai!" She said and looked at him.

"What about Baralai?"

"He´s… You know that mission I talked about? Shuyin had taken over his body and now.. Well we don't know if he's ever going to wake up!" she said with a sad voice.

"That's awful! Hmm.. And what about Paine?" He asked and looked at her.

"What? What about Paine? What with her?" She asked and looked at him, like she could see that he was hiding something.

"What? Did I say Paine? Uum.. I didn't say Paine.. I meant.. Uuhh.. Nothing!" he said but not very convincing.

"Are you hiding something?" She asked him and still looked at him.

"Nooo! Absolutely not! Why would you think that? Uuh.. Heh" He said thinking:

_Paine´s gonna kill me if she will find out about this!_

"Hmm.. I guess your telling the truth.. You better be!"

Tidus just gave her a smile like every thing was just fine!

_Ooh.. Shit.. If she's going to find out that I lied! I´m fucked! _He thought.

They smiled to each other and then Yuna kissed Tidus. He thought that maybe she _did_ believe him.. He hoped so! Sooo… they just did their thing!


	3. sis and bro ?

When Paine came back to the corridor and walked over to her room, she opened the door and inside she found… Gippal! Laying on her bed with one of her weapon-magazines. When she came in, he looked at her and closed the magazine.

"What are you doing?" She asked him and walked over to a chair.

"Interesting magazine you got.." He started, then he looked at Paine. She gave him a cold glare.

"Uum.. Since you didn't want to talk before, I thought you might would now! So I stayed here.. And I fell over your magazine" He said. She still glared at him with her red eyes.

"Out!" she said and pointed on the door.

"Hey! I have right too.."

"You have right to what? Its my room! don't you think your girlfriend misses you?" She said cold.

"No.." He said and looked down on the floor.

"What now?" She said and walked over and sat beside him.

"Nothing!" He said and didn't look at her.

She sighed. Normally she didn't did this but.. Well.. No one would have to know.

"I can see something's wrong! Look at me!" She said with harsh voice and got him to look her in the eyes.

"She.. She.. Broke up with me! Me! Who would brake up with me? I don't understand it!" he said still looking at Paine.

"She would.."

"Shut up!" He said and looked away.

"Gippal! Did you love her?" She asked him, and that surprised him.

"Yeah.. Uum.."

"I understand how you feel.. Uuh.. I.."

.."I.. alright! I admit it! I… love! Baralai! Okay!" She said and they looked at each other. Gippal was very surprised! He had never seen her be so open before.. To anyone!

"Okay! I knew that but.. Well.. And I loved!… Parpuksia..!" He said and looked away.

"Parpuksia? Is that her name? now I understand why you never said her name!" Paine laughed.

"Ooh.. Shut up Dr.P!" He said and tossed a pillow at her.

"Hey stop that! I mean it!" She said with a kind of freaking voice! She never liked pillow-fights.

"You know what?" Gippal asked Paine and looked at her.

"What?" She said.

"I never knew you could be that understanding and open! Your almost like a sister to me.. I have never said that to anyone.. But.. Since I first got to talk to you in the squad.. Would you be my sis?" He asked her. Weird question.. but..

"Uuh.. If you will be my bro?" She asked. She thought it sounded kind of strange.

They looked at each other for a while. Even though they didn't say it, they still knew that for now on they were sis and bro.

She had never had a brother. He had never had a sister.

"right on! Now I have a sister to tease!" He laughed.

"You shouldn't count on that!" she said and stood up.

"Paine?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said and turned around. Then he stood up and walked over to her. Then he gave her a real brother hug. So there they stood. Then he whispered in her ear:

"dryhgc"

"vun fryd?" she asked. And they finally let go of each other. Then he switched back to English.

"For being the best sis ever" He said.

"Okay then. Right back at ya.. But shouldn't you leave now? Go out and find a new girlfriend or something" she said. They gave each other a smile and then he walked over to the door.

"Hey! Not a word to anyone!" She said to him. But he just smiled and walked out. Then she layed down on the bed and fell a sleep.


	4. good or bad news ?

Sooo... its a little while since I last updated.. Mostly bacause a lot of my story got deleted... but anyways.. now i'm updating!

* * *

In Yunas room, her and Tidus was a sleep.

Tidus woke up and awaked Yuna too. There was something he had to tell her.

"Yuna? Yuna?" He said until she woke up.

"What is it Tidus?" She asked, rubbed her eyes, and sat up beside him.

"Uuh.. There's something I kind of have to tell you.." He started.

"What?" he hesitated before he said anything.

"Umm.. You know… with my blitzball ball thing and all.. I…."

Out side the room, Rikku walked past their door. And when she did, she heard someone yell: WHAT? And then Yuna ran out of the room she didn't notice Rikku so she ran right past her. Then Tidus came out too. Rikku looked confused yet, curious.

"What happened?" Rikku asked Tidus and looked at him.

"Uum.. Nothing.. Just.. Did you see where she went?" He asked.

"She went that-a-way!" She said and pointed to the left.

So he ran to the left. She looked on him until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she looked at the door and it was open. Soo… she walked in! she just couldn't help it!

She looked around in the little room. There wasn't much to see actually. Yuna was boring! She didn't have any interesting things.

Rikku was looking in a little black book, when someone walked in the room. So she turned around and saw.. Exactly who she didn't wanted to see… Gippal!

"What are you doing Cids girl?" He asked and watched her.

"Uuh.. Umm.. Nothing! Just.. Uuh.. Yuna wanted me to look at something she.. Have.. Uuh.. Heh" She said and threw the book away.

"Riiiight.. Well.. Do you know where Paine is? I want to give her something" He said.

"P-Paine? Uum... I think she.. She's in her room.." she said and watched Gippal walk out of the room. So she did too.

She didn't think that it was a good thing if Yuna saw her in there. So she walked to her own room.

Yuna was now on the deck. She had tried to run away from Tidus. But without succes. He had followed her up to the deck. And there wasn't exactly anywhere else to go. So she turned around and faced him.

"Yuna.. I didn't get a chance to finish!" He said and walked over to her.

"Uuh.. Well.. I needed some fresh air" She said and now turned around.

"Okay.. didn't sound like that but.. Can I finish before you say anything?"

"Okay" She said but didn't turn around to look at him.

"I want you to look at me when I tell you this!" He said. And she slowly turned around again, and looked at him. He stood a little while just looking at her. Thinking. Not if he should or shouldn't tell it to her. He knew he wanted to tell this. It was just what would happen when he had told it. If she would leave him or.. He couldn't live with that! But he just had to tell.. So he began…

"You know.. No.. first how much did you hear before?" He asked.

"Enough!" She said and just looked at him.

"Obviously not.. Umm.. Well then I just have to start over.."

Yuna gave him a little glare, but he just continued.

".. You know that I play blitzball.. Well of course you know that.. But.. Umm.. Well. Here it goes: I have to move to another island! Away from Spira. Actually its.. Nohgapo! And I know its far away! But.. Another thing is.. Will you move with me?" He asked and looked at her with begging eyes. Yuna didn't know what to say. She hadn't really expected that…

"Tidus… I don't know what to say.."

"Say that you will move with me. I know its far away from your friends and.. Your home.. But I love you and I never want to be apart from you again!" He said and they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too.. And you know that! But its just.."

"Just what?" he still looked in her eyes.. Moving closer to her.. She looked at him for a while, before she said anything.

"You know… just that I have my friends and.. Family here! And if I move with you.. I probably don't see them for a long time.."

"I know! But if you don't move with me.. We wont see each other that much.. Probably not much more then a few times in a year. And can you live with that? I know I cant. And so… I probably have to do something I really don't want to do." He said. Looked deeply in to her eyes. Gave her a little kiss.

"I don't want you to dump me. I cant live with only a few times in a year either! So.. I will… move with you. But.. How do we tell the others?"

"I don't know.. Not yet! But the time will come." He said. They still looked at each other. Then they just stood there. Hugging.


End file.
